The present invention relates to imaging devices, particularly to imaging of visible light, ultraviolet radiation, and soft to penetrating x-rays, a more particular to a charge-coupled device (CCD) camera head for such imaging wherein the camera head is small, capable of operating in and out of a vacuum environment, and is versatile.
Cameras of various types have been used for imaging of visible light, ultraviolet radiation, and soft to penetrating x-rays within a target chamber where laser produced plasma images are studied. This imaging, in general, has been carried out using film, which can be damaged, particularly involving high energy density plasmas, such as generated by pulse-power, ICF, and other high powered laser-plasma interaction studies. In many of these studies the imaging apparatus must be located with a target or reaction chamber and thus must be capable of withstanding harsh environments, and well as being capable of operating in and out of a vacuum environment.
The present invention provides a charge-coupled device (CCD) camera head which can replace film for the above-identified imaging applications. The camera head is small, capable of operating both in and out of a vacuum environment, and is versatile. This is accomplished by utilizing printed circuit (PC) boards having an internal heat sink which are secured to the camera chassis to form a thermally conductive path out of the camera, and enable close stacking of the PC boards for miniaturization of the camera head.
An object of the present invention is to provide a charge-coupled device (CCD) camera head.
A further object of the invention is to provide a vacuum compatible CCD camera head.
A further object of the invention is to provide a miniature CCD camera head capable of operating both in and out of a vacuum environment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a CCD camera head for digital imaging of visible light, ultraviolet radiation, and soft to penetrating x-rays.
Another object of the invention is to provide a miniature CCD camera head for high energy density plasmas studies.
Another object of the invention is to provide a miniature CCD camera head for imaging applications and which is capable of withstanding hard environmental conditions, such as high powered laser-plasma interactions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a miniature CCD camera head capable of dissipating the heat generated by the electronics therein, while enabling close stacking of the electronic components.
Another object of the invention is to provide a miniature CCD camera head which utilizes PC boards having internal heat sinks which are connected to the camera chassis to form a thermally conductive path out of the camera head to the camera chassis where the heat can be removed using conventional methods.
Another object of the invention is to provide a CCD camera head using closely stacked PC boards which include an integral heat sink having edges or end extending beyond the PC board for connection to the camera chassis.
Another object of the invention is to provide a CCD camera head using PC boards with internal heat sinks and a heat sink/PC board forming a vacuum barrier, and which utilizes a thermal electric cooler, and a direct connection between the PC board assembly and a heat sink located in the camera chassis.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings. Basically, the invention is a vacuum compatible miniature charge-coupled device (CCD) camera head. By the use of printed circuit (PC) boards having an integral heat sink, the PC boards can be closely stacked, whereby the electronic components or elements between the opposing PC boards are within 0.04-0.25 inch of each other, thus allowing miniaturization of the camera head. The camera head also includes a thermal electric cooler to enable the CCD to cool to xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. or less and provides for a vacuum barrier while allowing the electrical signals are brought through cutouts in the heat sink and passed to the CCD.